Haunted
by heavenlydragan
Summary: Rahne has a dream involving seeing her friends deaths, but was it just a nightmare or is it something more than that?    I'm crap at summaries and my English isn't exactly that good, sorry :  Comepletely from the cartoon. After when Tabitha goes to B.H.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what age Rahne is in the series but I'm going to assume 14. If yea know tell me please and the other new mutants as well.**

I opened the bedroom door and looked down the dark corridor.

There was something . . . or someone . . . here...

I started to walk slowly down the hall until I came to edge of the landing that led to the stairs that went down to the ground floor and I put my hand on the edge of the wall and looked around the corner.

No one was there. Everything seemed . . . peaceful, and yet I couldn't help but feel the sense of unease. Something just wasn't right here; even my heart was starting to race.

Maybe I should have woken up Scot, Ororo or even Mr Logan, even if he did hate being woken up from his slumber.

Just then it started to get cold like really fast and I shivered violently and I saw the air that I breathed out through my mouth and a fog started to develop also and then my hand on the wall felt like it was on ice and when I looked at the wall I gasped and took it away and back stepped because it was covered in it and my heart started to pound as it started to spread out to the ceiling, to the walls across the room and started to become much thicker and started to consume the furniture I could see and panicking I looked at the ice that my hand was on and saw that it had spread out a foot away from me.

I turned and started to run back down the way I came. The air was starting to get colder and colder by the second I had to wake everyone up and I needed help to do that.

I looked behind me and saw that the ice was starting to come at a much quicker pace, as if it knew what I was going to do and hurried. Sam's and Bobby's room was just up above.

Bobby. Was his power going out of control? No, it couldn't have been him, he didn't have powers like this, but maybe he could help, since this was his area of expertise.

I rushed through in their door. "Bobby! Sam! Get up!" I shouted coming over to pull the covers off of the ice-man and push him off the bed.

I saw the blankets over his head as I ran over and wondered why he would do that.

I got as far as pulling the covers off of him, but I didn't push him off the bed because the sight before me was frightening and my heart started to pound even harder and I felt my sweat turning to ice.

Bobby was laying there, his hair covered with frost, his mouth agape and his brown eyes a cloudy colour... The eyes of death.

I shook my head unwilling to except that he was dead and looked over at Sam and saw that the covers were over his head also. "No," I whispered in terror and ran over and wrenched the covers off of him and he was the same as Bobby.

I turned and ran towards the door, feeling my tears escaping my eyes trickle slightly and turn to ice. I reached the door and I saw the spreading thick layer of ice approaching and backtracked as I continued down the corridor and saw it go into their room and I turned, shaking my head from side to side in despair, my tears flying, of what was going to happen to them.

What about everyone else? Were they the same as Bobby and Sam? I could only hope that they weren't.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was close to my room.

Amara! I should have asked her to come with me, but . . . would I have found her the same? I didn't want to think like that, but I should have checked on her before I left.

I ran past the open door and went straight to her bed and saw that she her head facing me, sleeping quietly.

"AMAURA, WAKE UP!" I bellowed, as relief flooded through me. My shout was so loud that I bet everyone else on this floor would've heard me.

"Huh?"

Amara sat straight up, looking groggily at me. "Why is it so–?" she asked raising her hands to wrap them around herself but I immediately reached out and grabbed her by the wrist and started to pull her out of bed.

"Hey," she protested, crossly, trying to pull away. "What giv–"

"Bobby and Sam are dead!" I shouted, making her stop fighting and stare at me in disbelief and she then started to look wide awake and looked at me properly and saw the ice on my night clothes and my face. "And we're going to be too if we don't move!"

"Oh my god," Amara whispered to herself, as I dragged her off her bed and when I turned the ice was starting to come into the room and Amara gasped as she saw it started to cover the entire room.

"What is–" was all I heard from her before I started to hear her slightly rasping and I turned to face her and she fell to the ground and to my horror I saw her starting to turn blue quite fast.

"No!" I shrieked, bending down and pulling her over and gasped at how cold she was in my arms.

Why couldn't she use her powers to heat herself up? And then I saw that she was trying to but wasn't able to do so. In desperation I looked towards the door as the ice drew near. I had expected someone to hear my shouting and that someone would come I looked back at my roommate and her eyes focused on me as I wept and then she let out a breath of air and then...

"No! No! Amara!"

I suddenly felt the ice on my feet and gasped and let go of my friend and used my hands and legs to back myself up against the wall as it ensnared my friend and I sobbed.

"What are you!" I yelled, as the ice came in all directions. There was someone behind this, I knew it. "Why are you doing this!"

The ice was about to take me when it suddenly stopped and in front of me the ice started to rise up until a tall man was formed. He hadn't any hair on his head, but he had a moustache leading down to his chin and was wearing a cloak over what seemed to be a very old clothes and boots

Suddenly I felt the ice rush at me and I let out scream, but instead of covering me in ice it raised me to the freezing wall and then started wrap around my ankles and wrists.

I tried to pull myself free but couldn't and saw that the man in ice man was coming forward and looked at him and a twisted smile forming on his face that sent even more chills throughout my body.

He came closer and closer and I tried to get free but looked at him when he was right in front of me and he pushed his head forward until and his icy eyes captivated me and the only thing I could do was focus on them and then there was a darkness.

**Review will make my day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own X-men :( it would be cool if I did though :) **

I heard someone calling my name as if from a great distance and then it seemed to be gone but soon after a new voice spoke that was much closer.

_Rahne! Rahne!_

That voice. It sounded like the Professor.

_Rahne, can you hear me_?

_Yes _I thought

_Good. Is there any chance that you can wake up_?

I was confused. Why would– Wait... My mind started to race as I begun to remember what had happened to me, what had happened to–

_Amara... Bobby... Sam..._

The man in ice entered my mind.

_Rahne_ the Professors said, seriously. _I need you to calm down_.

_But there . . . there–_

_No, Rahne_. _You had a nightmare, Amara is right here, alive, and so are Bobby and Sam and you'll be able to see that I am telling you the truth once you come back to us._

_A nightmare_?I asked faintly. No, it couldn't have been. It was too real to be a dream.

_Rahne, please, I need you to calm down _he repeated.

_Ok_ I said dimly and tried to do what he asked. I found it quite hard to stop thinking about what had happened to me but tried to focus on the professors words on my friends being alive.

_Good work, Rahne _the professor sounded relieved. I then wondered why he was inside my head and asked him. _Amara awoke hearing you in pain and saw that you were thrashing around in your sleep _he explained._ She went over to wake you up and saw that your face was drenched in sweat and without any success on getting you to come round she went to get help and when she returned with Jean and she used her mind to pull you out of the dream, but then your mind was suddenly gone and you're heart continued to thrive and explained to me what had happening and I guessed that you had retreated into your mind out of fear of what had dreamt._

_So, I locked myself somewhere in my head? _I asked. I had no memory of doing that let alone knowing how to.

_It can happen to anyone who had been though a horrifying ordeal and they wouldn't even know of doing it either _the professor explained.

_It . . . felt so real _I whispered. _I could feel everything... _My thoughts went again to Bobby and Sam dead in their beds, to Amara dying in my arms.

_But they are **alive**, Rahne _the professor repeated to me.

_Really_? I asked, quietly.

_Yes _the professor replied. _I don't know why you dreamt of something like that happening to them but I assure that they and everyone else in this building is safe_.

I wanted to nod, but I couldn't exactly do that in my mind.

_And . . . if I do wake up they'll be there_? I asked, remembering him saying that they were.

_Yes _he said.

_How . . . how exactly do I wake up from this_? I asked.

_Try and focus on opening your eyes _the professor told me and I did as I was told.

\\/

/\\

I opened my eyes and I just briefly took into account there was something wet on my head and that there were heads above me as I immediately sat up and they drew away before I banged into any of them and I looked down to see that that it had been a cloth o my head. I quickly looked for Amuara, Bobby and Sam.

I saw Amara on my right and was about to jump out of my bed and wrap my arms around her, but she bet me to it.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again," she said gently.

I closed my eyes as I felt tears starting to develop as I wrapped my arms around her. She felt so warm like she usually did, but a lot warmer than usual or . . . was that just me?

It was actually me and I could feel every part of my body was drenched in sweat and felt the quick beating of my heart, even though my breathing was calm . . . or was calming, I wasn't exactly sure and I remembered the professor saying that my heart had been racing. Was that why he had asked me to try and calm down?

I didn't care about myself at that moment though. Amara was here. And I opened my eyes and thinking of Bobby and Sam and saw them in between Jubilee and Jamie and let go of Amara and got of my bed and ran towards the two guys, who looked a little scared, but I didn't care about the prank they had both pulled on me yesterday afternoon, and put an arm around both them and brought them into a tight hug.

"Professor, what happened in there?" Amara asked and I let go of Bobby and Sam and looked for the professor and saw on the opposite side of my bed, along with Ororo and Ray, and I saw Ray behind them.

"I'm afraid it isn't my place to tell what happened once I reached Rahne," the professor said looking at her but then looked at me. "But as you all know she was trapped in a nightmare, so I am asking all of you not to be asking her about it."

They all nodded, some of them looking at me. I actually felt relieved that he hadn't said anything and thought _Thanks _hoping that he would hear me and he gave a small smile, but then we were all distracted hearing someone clearing their throat and we all looked towards the door and saw Mr Logan in his X-uniform in the doorway, and that made me think on what the time was, since we had training this morning with him.

"Did I miss something Chuck?" he asked.

"Logan," the professor greeted. "I'll explain later. Jean, could you accompany Miss Sinclair to the infirmary, please."

I looked back at the professor. Why had I to go to the infirmary?

"Of course," Jean said.

"I'm feeling much better Professor," I protested. It wasn't exactly the truth. I was still a little shaken up about the dream and still had images of their dead bodies in my head, but I did feel ok knowing that my friends were _here_ and _alive_.

"I can see that Rahne, but I'm worried that this might happen again and I think it would be wise if we find out what causing it to happen now, rather than later."

I nodded. I really didn't want to experience anything like that ever again.

Jean and I made our way to the door and Logan stepped aside for us and we made our way down the hall towards the infirmary and I just heard about heard groans and Roberto say loudly "Ah, man!"

Roberto? I didn't know he was there and I couldn't help but look back and as I thought about him and I saw my friends walking out of my room and Logan was just visible, with his arms crossed with a grin on his face. I guess that meant it was past six-thirty, given that we had to be up and ready at that time.

"How are you really feeling?" Jean then asked me, making me look at her and seeing her looking anxiously at me.

"Fine, I guess," I said timidly.

"You don't sound like you're sure," Jean said.

"It's . . . just kind of hard to accept that all of that was just a dream," I said slowly looking away from her and as hard as I tried to keep myself from thinking about Bobby's and Sam's cold blue bodies, Amara dying in my arms and the man covered in ice, it just couldn't be done.

"Hey," Jean said comfortingly. "The professor will help you figure out why this happened to you. Trust me."

I nodded and tried to think about something else and I thought about thanking her for pulling out of the nightmare.

"Thanks," I said looking back at her and she looked perplexed. "For dragging me out of my nightmare."

"I lost you though," she said, guiltily.

"Believe me; it was better than being there though."

My mind then drifted back to the professors words of telling me to calm myself and was puzzled by earlier thoughts. "Was . . . my heart pounding even when you lost me?"

"Yes," Jean answered, as we descended the stairs to the ground floor and she sounded a scared. "I thought I had done something wrong 'cause I couldn't find you and Kitty went to get the professor and–"

"Wait, Kitty was there?" I asked, interrupting her. I hadn't seen her either. "Was everyone in there?"

"Mostly," she said with a small smile and I sighed, looking forward. I did like seeing that everyone was ok, but couldn't help but think that I'd be getting a lot of strange looks from them the next time I saw them.

"I think you'll be taking them the wrong way if they do," Jean said to me as we stopped as she pressed the button on the elevator that led down to the sub-base levels of the mansion.

"Hey!" I said, looking at her crossly, as she listened to my mind.

"Sorry," she said apologetically and looked like realised something. "The professor told me to keep a close watch on your mind. I thought you said that."

I grumbled as we got into the lift. I didn't like that I had my mind under surveillance. Every personal thing that you knew was in your head and I felt like everything was exposed to Jean if I thought of anything.

"But, no, I don't think they will," Jean said, as she pressed the button to the first sub-floor, and pulling me back to the thoughts of my friends.

"Why do you think?" I asked, still sounding a little angry that she was listening in on me.

"Well, they were afraid for you when they saw you. I guess the best way to put it is that they'll feel protective over you for next couple of days," she said with a smile.

"But I don't need, let alone want, protecting," I said, annoyed that they might think that needed it.

"I know the feeling," she said grudgingly, her eyes pulling together and I wondered if she was talking about Scott he always seemed to be close by when she was with Duncan. "But giving what has just happened to you I think its best that they stay close to you."

"Humph." It wasn't like that I was suddenly going to pass out though.

"I know that, but–"

"Ok, please, can you not listening in," I interrupted, looking pleadingly at her.

She sighed. "Alright, there, I'm not listening anymore," she told me.

"Promise?" I asked, unsure if she was telling the truth.

"I promise," Jean said as the elevator stopped descending and its doors opened, and I could only take her word for it.

"I know that you won't be passing out, but they just want to be there for you," she said as we walked out and going back to my thoughts. "Like, I had my friends when I was having trouble with mine," she said, smiling, but she looked more like she was thinking of someone.

I guess she did have a point though and went back to my earlier question about my heart.

"Well, I checked your heart after I felt your forehead and it ablaze, literally, and your breathing was wasn't pretty good. It was like you had a fever, but your heart was beating quite fast, faster than it should have been and Kitty ran to get the professor and met him and Ororo half way down and he already knew what was wrong before she told him what was going on," Jean explained sombrely and I looked down at the ground.

I was that bad? But, I was scared . . . scared out of my mind and remembered the quick pace of my heart as though I was there. Bobby and Sam dead in their beds... Amara dying in my arms and being captivated in ice... The ice-man looking evilly at me as though he was going to do something to me...

"Rahne?"

I looked up from the ground and turned my head to look at Jean and saw her looking worried and wondered if she had kept her promise about hearing my thoughts or if the way I looked told her how I felt at that moment and tried to compose myself.

We had reached the infirmary and Jean led me over to the first bed on the left.

"Um, do you have to wait with me or something?" I asked as I sat down on the mattress and letting my feet dangle. They barely reached the floor.

"The professor said that he also wanted my help," Jean said with a smile, sitting down beside me. "He should be here in a few minutes."

I then let out a large yawn and Jean looked at me. "Sorry," I said ruefully.

"Oh, your fine, I was just thinking how tiered you must feel since you hardly got a good night's sleep."

I couldn't help but look at the pillow on my right. I wanted to lay my head down and close my eyes, but I couldn't exactly do that not know if I was going to fall into another bad dream and I looked away from it and hoped that the Professor would be able to figure what was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything ****L wish I did :(**

**\\/**

**/\\  
**

After Jean had extracted a tube of my blood I had been in some sort machine that, I knew did something like an MRI scan. I didn't know much about it except that it recorded brain activity and produced images of them. I had been in there for half an hour and now I was back sitting cross-legged at the top of the bed for the past twenty minutes and begun to fidget with my hands out of boredom as I waited for the results.

The doors then opened and I looked over and was surprised to see Amara, Bobby and Sam walking in with their normal clothes on. It was a little odd training with Mr. Logan usually took over two hours.

Bobby spotted me first as Amara and had their heads looking down on the right. "There you are," he said with a grin and started to come over and the other two looked where he was heading and followed with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Rahne," Amara greeted, on her way over and I greeted them in return and was glad that they were here.

"Did Logan end training early?" I asked, perplexedly.

Amara shook her head and Sam, looking doubtful and said "If he did then it would only be if he heard Sabortooth was in town."

"Nah, the professor said that he didn't want us taking part in it today," Bobby explained and making me wonder if it had something to do with me worrying about them doing training.

"So we then went to get breakfast and decided to come down to you," Bobby told me. "Mind you, it storm wouldn't let us, so we had to take that other elevator that we found on the other side of the mansion a month back."

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" Amara asked me tentatively.

"Alright," I lied with a shrug, but they didn't look convinced. "Alright," I said with a sigh looking down at my feet. "If you want me to be honest I'm feeling . . . scared. The dream that I had felt so real, like, I was right there..."

There was silence for a moment and I didn't look up at them. Maybe taking Jeans advice wasn't such a good idea.

I then saw Amara go around Bobby and sat down on the side of the bed and felt her arm around me and I looked at her. She looked sympathetically at me.

"Spooky," Bobby said and Sam nodded and they looked the same as Amara. I was glad that they weren't looking at me weirdly.

"Maybe it has something do with your powers," Amara suggested, but I shook my head. "No. It didn't have anything to do with them. I'm sure of it"

"I knew Ororo wouldn't be able to keep you from Rahne."

We all looked towards the office and the professor was coming out with Jean.

"Sorry professor," Bobby said guiltily, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah," Amara said, apologetically.

"Your quite alright," he said with a smile, stopping on my left, and looked towards me his smile fading and I guessed that meant bad.

"As far as Jean and I were able to gather everything is . . . normal."

Normal? Everything that had happened to me was normal?

"Ok, that could not have been normal, professor," Amara said to him. "She kept sleeping even after I yelled at her to wake up and she was burning hot!"

"Yeah," Sam said, agreeing with her.

"I know that," the professor said, putting his fingers through one another in the shape of an X, looking thoughtfully at me.

"We looked through everything twice and we couldn't find anything that would have caused her to have that dream and keep her asleep," Jean told us.

"Excuse me," the professor said and he was looking at Amara, Bobby and Sam. "Could you three give us a moment with Rahne?" he asked.

Once they had went outside the door he looked back at me, looking sorrowful. "Rahne, I'm sorry to ask, but what can you describe to me what eh man in ice looked like?"

I swallowed. Why would he want to ask about him? "He was bald, had a moustache that went down to his chin, and wore some cloak over some clothing that looked–" I broke off thinking on how his clothes looked. It was kind of hard to place them with them covered in ice. "Maybe something from the eighteenth century, I'm not so sure. The same with the boots he was wearing," I said.

The professor hummed to himself as he looked thoughtful while Jean and I stared at him and he then looked back up at me looking sorry. "Rahne, is there any chance I would be able to read your mind to get a better image of him?" he asked

I didn't exactly want him to, but . . . if it would help. "Alright," I said.

I got off the bed he place his middle and index fingers at my temple. "Are you ready," he asked and I nodded silently and closed my eyes and thought about the ice-man.

After a few moments the professor took away his fingers and I opened my eyes. "Thank you Rahne. I know it wasn't easy for you to do that."

"Do have some sort of theory professor?" I asked. It seemed all too significant to suddenly bring him up.

"I do," he said looking troubled. "All I can think of is that it was someone probing your mind."

"Wait, you mean he was inside her head?" Jean asked.

"Yes."

"But why?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," the professor said. "But I plan to find out tonight if he tries to do this again to you or to anyone."

**\\/**

**/\\  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own anything :( wish I did :) **

**This going to be little short**

**\\/**

**/\\  
**

After I left the infirmary and made my way back up to the main building with Amara, Bobby and Sam and briefly explained to them that someone had been inside my head and gave me the nightmare I was having and that whoever it was might be targeting someone else tonight and that made them nervous.

When we had made it back up to the mansion I told them that I was going to take a shower, 'cause I really needed one and I told them that I would meet up with them later, but Amara said that she was going to head back to her room anyway to finish off a project she had been doing on plants for Ororo, since she was at the moment being homeschooled.

It was annoying that we were all being enrolled at Bayville's school gradually as to not to arouse suspicion.

After that we said goodbye to the boys and headed to our room.

"I know that I might be going over what the professor asked us not to do, but were Bobby and Sam in your nightmare?" Amara asked, as we entered our room.

"I guess me hugging them earlier makes you ask, huh?" I asked.

"Kinda," she said, with a grin. "So . . . they were?"

"Yeah . . . they were," I said opening our wardrobe and picking out a top and jeans and hung them down by my side as stared into the wardrobe. I couldn't keep to myself. "You were too."

"Hmm?"

I turned to face her. "You, Bobby and Sam were . . . dead."

Amara face looked almost like it did in my dream. "Whoa," she said slowly. "That would be nightmare that you would want to wake up from."

I nodded. "The strangest thing about it is that it felt like that I was really there. I could feel the floor beneath my feet, the coldness in the air..." I decided to stop talking about there.

"I'm . . . I'm going to go take my shower," I started towards the door.

"Rahne," Amara said to me, and I looked at her and saw how worried she was. "Will you be alright?"

I managed a smile and nodded and closed the door behind me.

**\\/**

**/\\**

**Can someone please review 'cause I don't know whether I'll continue with this or not**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own anything :( Wish I did :)**

**\\/**

**/\\  
**

I decided to skip breakfast and head outside to get some air, not because everyone else that would have finished training with Mr Logan was in there, I just wasn't hungry.

I was quite bright out at this hour and there were hardly any clouds in the sky.

As I was heading across the large garden I started thinking on what might happen tonight.

I wondered what might happen tonight. Would my friends go through the same thing I went through? I hope that they wouldn't but that seemed unlikely...

At that moment I saw Mr Logan out of the corner of my eye and looked at him. He was back in his normal clothing and was going in the direction of the garage and half wondered if he was going to work on his motorcycle, either that or he was going somewhere.

I stopped and watched him continue on his way. Could he working on it?

I had always had a thing for bikes when my mother had made friends with someone who worked on and sold motorbikes, and he taught me a lot about them.

From what I could tell about Mr Logins Motorcycle was that it was a Harley, that's what I gathered anyway, remembering seeing a model like it in a magazine once. The red paint really went with his bike making it look awesome with the silver of the engine, spokes and everything else.

Feeling like this was a good way to distract myself; I started to follow him, being careful that he wouldn't be able to pick up my scent. Plus I could learn something from him working on it.

When he had went inside the side door I waited a moment and then followed behind into the room that had all the paint buckets and other things and sat down on knee and looked behind the corner of the wall that had the vehicles and Logan was had the remote that opened the hanger door and pointed it at some censor that was on the door. _I guess he's heading out _I thought, disappointed that he wasn't going to be doing anything the bike.

The door began to slide open and I drew my head back slightly since there would be a shift in the wind and Logan started towards his motorcycle. "Hello Gorgeous," he said to the bike, with a smile and a small one formed on my mouth. He talked to his bike?

To my delight however he started to bring it over to the tools. I guess the doors were open for the light.

He begun to work on the engine and watched silently.

After about twenty minutes, there was a small shift in the wind and I tensed. Had he caught my scent? My question was answered when he stopped what he was doing and heard him sniffing the air.

I guess this was my cue to leave and I slowly started to back up quietly, turned and headed to the door and walked into one of the shelves with paint buckets and just got out of the way as two buckets fell to the ground where I was. Thankfully none of the lids fell off and there was no paint all over the floor, but now Mr Logan was here and I gulped.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"I thought I smelled a wolf," he said. "How long were you there?"

"Since you went in," I told him timidly, and immediately regretted saying that, thinking of moment he had said "Hello gorgeous" to his bike.

Logan narrowed his eyes, while he hummed and wondered if he was thinking about the same thing. "And, _why_ were you spying on me?"

"I like bikes, and just wanted to see what work you were doing to yours," I answered.

Mr Logan raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You . . . like . . . motorcycles?"

"Well, motorbikes mostly, but motorcycles are cool too," I replied. He let out a small chuckle. "What," I asked.

"Jus did'n think there'd be anyone else here that would have an interest in them."

I frowned at the way he said it. "Well, maybe you should try to interact with your students more," I said. "Get to know them."

Mr Logan smiled as he went past me and picked up the paint buckets. "I'll think about that," he said, putting them back into place, and I could tell that he wasn't going to do that.

"So," Mr Logan said turning back to face me. "You've bin spying on me this whole time to do what exactly?"

"Just to learn a few things, that's all," I replied. "I'll go," I then said, starting to head to the door, but Mr Logan put his arm out to stop me and I looked at him, confused.

"Listen kid, The only way ya'll learn properly is if you're doin it. You do pick up a few things from watchin, but when you're ah it you tend pick up a lot more.

I thought about what he said. "Soo, do you mean you want me to do something to your bike?" I asked. He smiled. "Sorry, not this time," he said.

"Then what was the point of saying that if you weren't going to get me to do anything then?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"I was jus finishing up when I caught ya," he said, beginning to walk back to his bike. "Maybe nex time."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to hold you to that," I said, following him to go out the open door.

"Alright then," Mr Logan said, looking over at me with a grin as I started to leave and left. "Hey, kid," he called back and I stopped and looked back at him. "What was goin on this morning?"

I guess Professor X hadn't told him yet. Great... So much for being distracted. "Um . . . nothing, just something to do . . . ah, with our powers," I lied, _badly_! And I didn't even know why. "Talk to ya later," I said quickly and left hurriedly before he could say anything and could just about hear him hum.

I headed to the far side of the mansion where the garage was out of sight and relaxed a bit. Why hadn't I didn't I just tell him? I guess I just wanted to stay away from the whole thing. God, I felt like such an idiot right now. I tusked in annoyance and leaned back against a tree that was behind me and slid down it to the ground with my legs hunched.

Just then however I saw someone out of the corner of my eye running in my direction and looked. IT was Jamie.

"Hey, Rahne," he greeted warmly.

"Hi, Jamie," I replied, with a smile.

He stopped in front of me. "Amara wants to talk to you so she got me to run around and look for you." he explained.

"where'ish she?" I asked, standing up, puzzled.

"In the living room," he told me.

"Ok, thanks Jamie," I said, smiling.

"No problem," he replied happily and begun to disappear. One of his duplicates.

I went inside the mansion and headed towards the living room and when I walked inside, it wasn't just Amara in here, but everyone, even Tabitha!

"Here you are!" Roberto said loudly, beside Amara, taking his folded arms off the back of the couch and everyone looked at me.

Amara ran over to me, closed her hands around mine and pulled me inside.

"Um . . . what's this about," I said tensely and looked at Jamie and narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed that he had lied to me.

"Hey, if I told you we were all waiting for you would you have even come?" he asked, with a grin.

Probably not and I suppose that meant that Amara, Bobby and Sam had told them all on what had happened. I then looked at my roommate. Had she told the two of them that they were dead in my dream?

"Well, she told us what happened after you left us," Sam explained.

"Oh," I said slowly, somewhat feeling uncomfortable.

"I was worried after you left," Amara said, looking sorry.

"Yeah, I mean, seeing them dead really can't be easy to get through," Roberto said sympathetically.

"Of course something like that wouldn't be easy," Ray said to him heatedly.

So everyone knew. I understood that Amara was just looking out for me, but I wished she had kept what I said to herself.

"Come on Rahne, I know you feel pissed now, but later you'll thank her," Tabitha said coming forward and putting her arm around me. "Look on the bright side, everyone's in the loop and prepared for what's going to happen tonight, if it does happen."

"How did you even know about this?" I asked.

"I texted her," Amara told me.

"And where does that leave you?" Jubilee asked, frowning at her and folding her arms.

"Look, I know you guys are still pissed with me staying with the Brotherhood, but Rahne's still my friend," Tabitha said defensively.

I didn't exactly mind Tabitha's decision on leaving us and joining them. We missed her sometimes during MR Logan's training sessions since she'd annoy the crap out of him, but we still saw her at school and she sat beside me in History.

"If you are then where do your loyalties lie? With us or is it with them?"

"Hey you know I care otherwise I wouldn't be here," Tabitha said agitatedly.

"Yeah? You've a funny way of showing it!"

Tabitha glared at her as she took her arm off me and there were fire bombs in her other hand and Jubilee glared back a light blue colour emanating from her clenched fist.

"Hey," Roberto said stepping in the middle of them and raising one hand to the other. "Look, we're all here to support Rahne, not start a fight."

"Yeah guys, chill," Amara said, helping him out.

The two of them looked at me.

"Great, what am I going to do with these?" Tabitha asked, looking down at her bombs that were going to explode at any moment.

"Throw them up," Bobby told her quickly and she did so and he iced them.

"Thanks ice-man," she said with a grin which faded quickly and she and everyone else looked at me. "Rahne... I'm sorry... I didn't think..."

"That's your problem Tabitha, you don't think," Jubilee snapped.

"Just shut up!" I said loudly. "Tabby, I'm fine. I guys I appreciate what your trying to for me here but I just want to be left alone for at least a few hours and get my head around this whole thing, ok."

The seemed really reluctant to oblige and then Ray sighed. "Alright, if that's what you want."

"I'll see you later," I said and left.

**\\/**

**/\\**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not being able to spend more time on this but I was travelling lot over the mid-term and didn't really get a chance to sit down at my laptop.**

**I'll be reposting the other chapters that are fixed like the spellings so don't get excited when there's an alert for those that followed. **

**This is probably going to be the longest chapter I'll be doing for this story and to those that think its crap, sorry, I tired.**

**Don't own X-men :( wish I did it would be awesome :)**

**\\/**

**/\\ I like doing these :)**

I was just up the stairs when I heard Roberto telling me to wait up. I sighed in agitation, stopping where I was. I hadn't left for more than three minutes and they'd all thought of some other idea no doubt.

I turned to face the Brazilian rushing up the stairs. "Yeah?" I asked my voice a little curt.

He stopped in front of me. "Don't get the wrong idea about what I'm about to ask you, because none of them know about this, okay," he told me.

"Really," I asked, sounding sarcastic.

"Yes," he said silently, looking sincere and I felt guilty at that moment. "What about," I asked, apologetically , feeling bad for my attitude towards him.

"Well, I know you want to be alone right now, I get that, I do, seriously, but..." He paused, his face turning into a playful grin. "Do you want to get out of the mansion for a few hours?"

Was he asking me out? Now? "Um, no thanks," I said a little too quickly and continued on my way.

"Come on, Rahne," Roberto said persistently, falling into step beside me. "It'll help you take your mind off things."

"I tried doing something like that earlier and it didn't exactly workout," I told him.

"Well, maybe this will," he said, stepping in front of me, stopping me, and looking confident. "It's not we're on date," he said with a smirk.

I was relieved when he said that. At that moment he seemed to realise how this looked. "Crap," he said quietly, looking anxious. "You thought..." He trailed off.

I felt my cheeks starting to burn and looked away from him. There was an Awkward silence between us and only looked back at him when he broke it. "Sorry about that," he said.

"It's alright," I told him softly.

"But, really, I do think that this place can cheer you up," he repeated.

I thought about it. "Where exactly is it?" I asked, feeling a little curious.

Roberto smiled. "Come and I'll show you."

I furrowed my brow. Why wouldn't he tell me?

"Come on," he said, the playfulness returning to his voice. "Trust me."

I let out a sigh. "Fine," I said.

"Alright, let's get the keys to the van."

"Van?" I started. The X-Van?" He had heard of Amara mentioning the vehicle a few weeks back.

"Oh, so you know about it," he said with a grin and I frowned at him. "How else are we going to get there?"

"This had better be worth it getting into trouble for if we're caught," I scolded.

"If this cheers you up," he said starting to walk down back to the stairs, looking over his shoulders at me. "Then it is."

I couldn't help but smile at him when he said that and started to follow.

After we managed to take the keys for the Van in the kitchen, without arousing suspicion from Scott as he was drinking coffee while he watched the headlines on the television, we headed out to the garage and got into the van, opened the garage doors remotely from inside it and once the engine was running we were heading to the gates.

I was worried that we'd be caught before we reached the gates and could tell Roberto was as well, but no one came and we didn't hear the professor's voice in our heads either, or at least I didn't anyway.

Once the gates opened and out of the Institute I let out a sigh of relief while Roberto took one of his hands off the wheel and punched the air in triumph. "Yes! Hopefully everyone won't realise that we're gone for at a few hours."

"You do know that's going to be highly unlikely right?" I said and looking at him perplexedly, wondering again where he was taking me.

"Course I do, but let's hope, cause professor-X might get Logan to track us down and that would suck."

We travelled out of Bayville and after an hour we were far out into the countryside where the woods were and I felt somewhat calmer. It was part of my animal side. I noticed after a while of my mutation that being in a place filled with nature made me feel more at ease, away from the noise of towns and cities and the part of me that was human also enjoyed this way before my mutation had begun to develop since my mum and I spent a lot of time in forest walks back in Scotland.

"We're almost there," Roberto told me as I was looking out the window of the passing cedars.

After a few moments Roberto leaned forward in his seat and was seemed to be looking for something on his right in between the trees.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"An opening," he told me. "Here we are," he then exclaimed and begun to turn and I saw the small opening that was able to fit a vehicle. There wasn't a road, but it had grass and by the looks of it there must have been quite a few trips here.

"How did you know this was here?" I asked, as we made our way into the forest, interested to know how he came across the place he was taking me.

"Ororo brought Amara, Jamie and I here to do a nature assailment before I was enrolled into Bayville High," he explained, and I remembered Amara saying that she was finishing something on plants for her.

"But . . . why bring me here?" I asked, smiling at him. I was grateful. I liked being in places this but I didn't think he knew that.

I looked forward again however, when we reached a small area of the grass and Roberto turned the van and he cut the engine and looked at me. "Well, you always seemed to enjoy spending a lot of time outdoors at Professor-X's place, and, well, giving you being part wolf, I figured that was why, so I thought you'd love being in an environment filled with nature."

Was I that easy read? But I didn't spend that much outside... Did I?

"Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm sure you'll still love this place," he said, a little tense.

"Well, your right about me liking been outside and I do like the woods," I told him, smiling and he grinned. "We're still not there yet," he said and opened his door and got out of the van, still facing me. "We go on foot from here"

"Still being mysterious," I said, as I got out at my side and stared at him through the inside of the van and giving him a smile as well as looking puzzled.

"Don't worry, all will be revealed in due time," he replied, returning a smile across the inside of the van.

As I followed him I was aware of the few sounds of wildlife I heard and soon after I saw the head of a fox poking its head out from behind another tree and stare at us. _Might want to hunt for something a little smaller _I thought, as I watched him until he faded from my view and looked back at Roberto in front of me.

"So, how far deep are we going into?" I asked him.

"A good bit," he informed, looking over his shoulder. "Think you can handle a few miles?" he asked, grinning.

"I can manage a few miles," I replied, returning his grin.

"Uphill?"

My smile fell slightly. I hated going uphill. Mostly because of the aches you'd feel in your legs afterwards.

"There won't exactly be much of it," Roberto told me.

"How much is "exactly?"" I asked.

"Five, six miles, give or take," he said.

I couldn't help but let out a groan.

"Hey, come on," Roberto said, stopping and facing me. "Think of it as one of wolverine's training sessions."

"Ah, no," I said, bluntly. "This would be a piece of cake compared to his training."

Roberto hummed tastily. "Cake. I love cake. Especially when there's icing on top."

I laughed at the way he said it. "Speaking of Mr Logan," I said, as we started to move on. "What did he make yea go through this morning?"

"He made us go through something called "Death-Strike" or "Death-Watch" five," I said, looking thoughtful. "Anyway, we all had to take out twelve humanoid robots, nine robotics that shoot those huge paint balls, ow by the way, because they hurt like hell, dodge nets that would probably spring out of the ground or shoot from a tree and we had to go through all that without getting a scratch," he finished.

"Ok, getting hurt when your training with him is impossible," I said, thinking back to a number of them.

"I know," Roberto grumbled.

"Still, it doesn't sound that bad." He looked at me as though I had lost it. "You did have back up, right?" I asked, turning serious. They surely didn't go through all that without help!

"No, we all had to go through it solo," he said and I stared in surprise. That was very cruel of him! With the AI's programmed in his robots he would team them up with someone. Or sometimes would. I just didn't understand how he could put them through that and expect them get through it unscathed.

"I guess I should be glad that I missed out, then," I said, feeling somewhat relieved.

"Well, he did say that he'd make it up to you and the others the next time we have him," he said.

I tusked. If he did then Amara, Bobby, Sam and I were surely going to be in hell.

"Hey, there's a good chance that he might leave during the night or something like that, you know," he said lightly. "Or he might even forget." He was right about the first part. Sometimes you'd see him right before you go to bed and the next day he'd be gone and we'd wonder where he'd go and the only clue we had was Sabortooth.

We wondered what their history with one another was. The only thing we got from Kurt however was that they were mortal enemies and something about a never ending battle between the two of them.

The second part . . . unlikely and kinda hoped he didn't. I wanted him to teach me what he knew about bikes.

"This way," Roberto then said to me and we started to head in a different direction . . . uphill. I looked up and saw how high it was and moaned at how far we had to travel.

"You really don't like going "up" do you," Roberto said.

"Only because your legs hurt like hell later," I replied.

"Yeah, that's a pain, but it's worth it afterwards," he told me.

We had travelled up a good twenty minutes and it looked like we hadn't gone far at all because there was no sign of the top.

I suddenly caught sight of red squirrel run towards the end of a branch and then jumped from it and it soared through the air to another tree and landed on one of its branches. It then ran down the trees trunk and went inside a lair, its own probably.

I wondered if it would be easier if I was squirrel, running from tree branch to tree branch all the way up. There would be the risk of falling and possibly dying, but it seemed kind of adventures that way, but so did being–

I stopped and looked at Roberto who was just front of me. "Hey," I said to him, making him look at me. "I'm going to turn wolf and see if it'll be easier for me, ok."

"Alright," he said, grinning.

I felt the brown fur start to develop all over my skin, my posture becoming slanted, my jaw forming into a muzzle, my growing tail and my feet and hands turning into paws.

It felt good to be a wolf at this moment. I could hear things of the forest a lot clearer, since my hearing had somehow improved. The earth beneath my four paws also felt pleasant. I felt so free like this out here in the woods compared to the garden of the mansion.

"You look happier, I think," Roberto said and I looked up at him, seeing him ponder about what he said and I just barked happily at him, hoping that that would confirm his thoughts and ran up the hill of trees.

The ground really did feel easier now that I was like this and after a while when the hill started to become an angle it still felt easy and I was able to dig my paws into the earth to get a better footing. My muscles weren't exacting paining me either as I did this and I was glad of that.

When I had travelled a good distance I stopped and looked back at Roberto and saw him below now starting to climb the difficult part of the mound and was using the trees to help him by getting in front of him and leaning against them for a brief moment to rest his muscles. Smart.

I figured I should wait for him and made my way over to one of the trees that he was sure to use and leaned against it with my side and stuck my head out to watch him catch up.

"I suppose you're getting on just fine," he said, once he had just reached me, and I pulled my lips back into a smile. He probably wouldn't know it was one, but still. "Hey Rahne, do you see that tree right over there," he then said, pointing into the distance and I turned my head away from him to look into the direction he was pointing. I wanted to ask "Which one?" since there were a lot of trees, but I couldn't, and waited for him to speak again to help me, but he didn't and when I looked back at him he was gone. I quickly whipped my head around to look up the hill and he was rushing up it. _Hey! _ I thought loudly and without me realising it, an angry bark escaped from my mouth, and Roberto begun to laugh and started to move faster. "I'm winning! I'm winning!" he hooted. Oh, so he wanted to race me to the top and he had done that to distract me to get a head start.

A small smile formed on my mouth and I bounded up after him, determined to knock him down onto his face for cheating. When I got close enough to him I leapt with my hind legs and landed on his back, my front paws on his shoulders and he fell onto the ground with an "Oof" and I yelped in satisfaction. I then got worried though about hurting him and the fact that we were now starting to slide down the hill and looked back, but Roberto dug his feet into the ground and we stopped and I then looked back at him and saw him smirking at me and I growled jokingly. "Alright, I'm sorry," he said. "Just don't bite me." Like I was going to.

I got off him and lost my balance, stumbled and then everything started to spin as I rolled down the hill. I heard Roberto say my name, but focused on righting myself and managed to dig my front paws into the dirt when I was on my belly, and swung my body the right way up of the hill and dug my hind legs into the earth.

I panted, as my heart pounded against my chest. That was close.

Roberto came rushing down, being careful with his footing. "You alright?" he asked, concerned. I nodded my head, still slightly dazed from the adrenalin. "Do you still want to continue?" he asked, sounding like we shouldn't.

I got up and walked passed him and looked back at him and gave him a look as if I was asking "Are you coming" that was so clear on my wolf face.

"Alright, I'm coming. No need to look so pissed," he said. I whined. Did I really look like that to him? I really had to work on some sort of sign language so they could understand me when I was like this.

As we approached the top the trees had lessened until there was nothing but the grass leading up to it.

I ran on ahead of Roberto and when I reached it I noticed how wide it was but what caught my eyes most was the view. It was actually quite a sight to see how far the forest stretched out into the distance and I took in a lake that seemed to be about four miles away and it had a waterfall and the cliffs above had trees stretching out also.

Something caught my eye that was hovering over the lake. Was it an eagle? It kind of looked like one. Wait, how could I tell from this distance! Suddenly the bird started to dive towards the water at extreme speed and at the last moment pulled up, its talons breaking the surface of the water and then pulled them out with – a fish clasped within them? Yeah, it was a fish. But, how was I able to see that from this distance?

"Enjoying the view?" came Roberto's voice from behind me and I looked away from the now soaring eagle, towards him, smiling at me. I begun to phase back to my human form and tell him what had just occurred.

"You saw that from five miles away?" he asked, amazed. "You've got good eyes."

It was five miles away! Whoa. "I don't see how I'm able to see that far away, though," I said, dazzled that I was able to see that far.

"Well, you are a wolf," Roberto pointed out, sitting down with one foot resting on the ground and a hand supporting him, while he rested his other arm on his other knee. "Aren't they able to hear, smell and see things a lot better than humans?"

"I wasn't able to see that far before," I told him, sitting down also, feeling confused about the whole thing, but he was right. In my wolf forms I did tend to hear things better. My sense of smell however got me thinking, since I only used my nose for breathing.

"Well, then maybe your powers are developing," Roberto then suggested. "The professor did tell us that that they would later on in our lives."

"Yeah, but not until we were in our twenties," I reminded.

"Everyone's different though," he said, shrugging. That was true also.

Roberto then pulled his legs together and stretched his arms out into the air and then lay back onto his back his head resting on his hands. "So, what do think of up here?" he asked.

"Calming," I said after a moment's thought, staring out into the forest below. It really did feel that way and I didn't mean that in the way it felt for me and my mutation. "The view is fantastic," I told him after a few seconds. He hummed in agreement and raised his head. "Ororo told us that a friend of hers cleared the trees from up here."

I hummed in thought of who it might have been, since he sounded like that was all he got and looked out again towards the forest.

I kinda wanted to continue on into it looked at Roberto. "Hey, um, any chance you might want to go on?" I asked. It was great up here, but I just had the desire to want to keep going.

"Can you hold on for one more minute?" he asked and I gave him a smile, glad that he was agreeing to.

I kept to my human form this time encase Roberto spoke and wanted to be able to answer him if I needed.

"So, where to now?" he asked, once we had descended hill.

Any direction would have been fine for me but I had to take into account of the possibility of us getting lost. I then thought about the eagle that had been above the lake and decided to head in that direction. It wasn't as far as I'd like to go, but still.

"You know," Roberto said with a grin, after a while of walking. "I kinda wish I had brought a Frisbee. That way we could have more fun."

I gave him a small smile. I loved chasing those and being able to jump up and catch them in my mouth, but sometimes my friends took the "dog jokes" too far and I hated it.

"I'm not making fun of you," he said quickly.

"I know," I said, knowing that he wasn't teasing.

"I just meant that it would be fun to do that out here."

When I heard the sound of crashing water I thought of the waterfall and knew that we must have been close to the lake.

"You hear that?" Roberto asked. "Of course you do. Never mind," he then said.

There was good bit of space from the trees to that surrounded the lake and asked Roberto if Ororo's friend had done this also.

"Don't know," he said. "We didn't come down here the last time."

When we were close to the edge I noticed how crystal clear the water was and I could make out a fish that was heading east.

After it faded from sight I looked towards the waterfall and thought about how far up the water was falling.

"My estimates are twenty-three metres," Roberto said, as if reading my mind. I doubted that. It looked more like twenty-five metres.

"You think differently?" he asked, sitting down.

I nodded, doing the same and grinned playfully as he waited for my answer.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked.

"What are your thoughts?"

"I'm not saying," I teased.

"Why not," he asked, pretending to pout. "You're lousy..."

"Alright," I said, liking the look of misery he was putting on. "I'm thinking its twenty-five."

He looked back towards the waterfall looking thoughtful then looked back at me. "Yeah, I say you're right actually."

_Yes_! I thought, looking up at the cliffs.

"I'm going for a swim," Roberto then said.

"What!" I cried, looking back at him, startled, clearly taken aback on what he had said and he was getting up and taking off his tee-shirt, revealing his chest.

"You're joking, right!" I said, focusing on his face as I got up. I knew he loved swimming, but out here!

"Nope," he replied, dropping his top on the ground and bent down and started taking off his trainers and socks.

"Do you even have swimming trunks on!"

"No," he answered, getting back up and starting on his belt and I immediately whipped round and a second later heard the sound of his zip. What the hell was he doing!

"So what, you're just going to get naked!" I tried to sound disgusted, but instead I sounded scared, my voice trembling.

"No," Roberto said as though I was stupid. "I do have underwear you know."

I was relieved, glad that he was keeping those on. But still, swimming in your underwear! "That doesn't sound very hygienic, you know," I told him.

"It's the same as swimming trunks, you know," he said simply, his voice moving away from me.

No it wasn't! They were two completely different things! But If a guy changed every day, and they probably didn't, then what Roberto was doing now might be ok, but if he didn't, then ewe. I already knew that he showered, since he did do training this morning, well, assumed!

I then heard a splash and turned my head quickly towards the water and saw huge ripples spread out across it and further away Roberto head rose to out of the water and started swimming towards the other side.

I groaned in annoyance. We were having fun and then he had to go and ruin it. Did he not even stop to consider how weird this would be? Not to mention the fact of making me think that he was about to get butt naked! He could have apologised for that.

I turned and started to head back to the van, but when I reached the trees I let out a sigh and turned my head to look back at the Brazilian. He was heading back in this direction. Was I overreacting about all of this? It wasn't like he meant to scare me.

I sat down against the base of a tree and watched him dive under as he neared the edge to kick from it and a moment later he reappeared, heading across the lake again. I was probably going to get bored of this and I thought about going wolf and explore the forest nearby. But instead, I stayed, watching him.

He returned and somersaulted in the water and a second alter he was heading to the other side.

I headed over to the lake and watched him move then I bent down and begun to take off my sneakers and socks. "I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered, as I took off my jeans. I had to be nuts. NUTS! I undid my pig tails and my hair just fell half way down to my neck and I took my top off and laid it down with my jeans and go-go's and went to the edge of the water, stood there for a moment and then dived in.

The water to my surprise was quite warm, cold, but warm.

When I rose to the surface, kicking my legs to stay afloat, I saw Roberto staring at me from the other side and made my way towards him and he back swam himself to the edge and put his arms on the side.

He looked at me in bewilderment when I reached him. "I heard the splash, but when I saw you I didn't believe it," he said.

"I can't believe me either," I admitted, putting my arms on the edge as well and letting my legs dangle.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know," I admitted looking in front of me. "I just . . . decided to come in."

I really didn't know, but now that I was here, inside the water, it felt good. It was like I could just let everything go.

"I was even heading back to the van when I decided to stay." I told him.

"You could've gone wolf into the forest," he said.

"Yeah, I thought of that too," I admitted. "But, chose to get half naked and jump into the lake," I then said

"Annnd hygiene?"

"Screw it," I said.

There was silence between us for a moment

"Listen," he then said, his voice dim, making me look at him and he was front of himself with a dull expression. "It's been bothering me every moment I swum and . . . I wanted to apologise to you. I shouldn't have suddenly got out of my clothes like that. It was immature of me and I'm sorry I freaked you out."

I gave him a small smile, glad that he had said that, but I didn't feel the need to want him to say it anymore. It really did feel good in the water. "There's no need to be sorry, though," I told him and he turned to me, startled. "Yes, I do," he said, turning serious. "I–"

I raised my hand to cut him off, trying not to focus on his chest and on his face and spoke. "You did freak me out," I confirmed. "But I guess I was just caught by surprise and also because I thought you were going to be totally naked." Roberto now looked really ashamed of himself now and he opened his mouth to speak. "But" I said loudly, cutting him off again. "Now that I'm in the water it really loosens me up. It feels much better than when I a wolf," I told him and it was the truth. "So thanks for . . . deciding to go swimming," I finished.

Roberto seemed more at ease now. "I still feel bad though," he said,

"I'll tell you what," I then said, grinning evilly. "Water fight." I splashed a huge amount of water at him with my left hand and he recoiled raising his arm up to his face. I laughed and pushed myself from the edge, using my legs to get away from him as he came towards me grinning and used both his hands bring up huge waves of water at me and I turned my head away and raised both my arms to shield myself from him and yelped with laughter as the large amounts of water hit me.

It lasted a good ten minutes and when I was shielding myself from him again from the water and it had fallen I seized my chance and started splashing him, but he wasn't there.

Then vision faded as I felt hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Roberto said teasingly.

That was a scary trick to play. I hummed smiling, playing along. "I think you're someone from Brazil. Someone who thinks he's the strongest, at _least_ during the day. Someone who looks after his friends..." I stopped and hummed again. "Roberto?"

He took his hands off me and I turned around and he back up grinning. We stared at one another for a moment and then he wondered what the time was.

"Did you bring your phone?" I asked. "I haven't got mine."

"It's in my jeans. Maybe it's time we should head back, don't you think?"

I nodded in agreement then remembered something. Towels... "We haven't got anything to dry ourselves," I told him.

"There is the sun," he said, and I looked up at it. It was blaring in this direction. Hmm, no wonder the water had been warm.

We got out of the lake water dripping from our bodies, hair and undergarments and I turned slightly away from him as the cold air was starting to have an effect on certain parts of my body that would be noticed on my bra. But he didn't look at me and just went to his clothes and I followed behind and when we reached our clothes he pulled his phone out of his jeans and I lay down on my front and waited for him to say what the time was.

"Almost twenty-five past three," he announced. Whoa, we had spent almost the entire day out here. "And I've four missed calls from Bobby and a text from Jubilee."

"Did you leave your phone on silent?" I asked, curious. We hadn't heard it while we were out here.

"Yeah," he replied. I hummed making him look back at me. "I didn't want us worry about suddenly having turning back," he told me and smiled. That would have ruined the day.

After Roberto had left his phone back into the pocket, he lied down onto the ground next to me on his back, resting his head on the palms of his hands his eyes closed and couldn't help it any longer and looked at his body.

His stomach was well toned and could make out his developing abs. His upper chest was as coming along as well and so was the muscle on his arms and legs. I guess that was one thing you could count on with Mr Logan's training. He actually whipped all of us into shape.

My eyes then stopped on his boxers where the bulge was and I instantly looked in front of me feeling worried as I felt a sudden tingle of heat in my body. Now I really wished I hadn't looked at him at all.

"Thanks," I then said after my body had calmed down and he looked at me confused. "For what?" he asked. "For bringing me here of course silly," I told him smiling.

"Oh, right," he said, realizing his own stupidity. "I told you you'd like it here."

I sat myself up slightly and leaned over and kissed him on his cheek and he looked at me in surprise. "Um, thank you," he said. I blushed and looked back out into the lake.

He had deserved that. He had after all taken my mind off of what had happened to me for almost six hours and I wondered if what had happened to me would have been affecting me all day until tonight if he hadn't brought me out here. Probably... I looked back at him and hoped that it would continue like that the way it had been for me for the rest of the day.

When we were partially dry enough we got dressed and started our way back to the van which took us about two hours when we had arrived back to Bayville it was almost a twenty-six minutes past seven and the sun was setting and the sky had become orange colour as were the few clouds as well.

The only thing that was on our minds on the way home was mostly food. We were both starving. I was more in particular, since I hadn't eaten anything all day and reminded myself never to do that ever again. We also worked on where we were and the plan on getting back inside the mansion if no one was waiting for us.

We were tense when we reached the gates of the institute and Roberto opened the gates automatically and we drove inside. No one was waiting for us . . . yet. We didn't even have Kurt teleporting in. That was good.

When we reached the garage he turned and opened the same with the gates for the door and reversed back inside to where it had been positioned and closed the door.

"Come on," Roberto said to see as he opened his side and getting out. He didn't need to tell me, I was already doing it.

"Ok," he said coming round to me, using his phone as a flashlight. "Let's–"

He was cut off once the lights from above turned on and we looked towards the switch and saw Mr Logan. "Well, Well. Aren't you guys in trouble," he said.

**\\/**

**/\\**

**The lake scene mostly came from what had happened last summer when I was with best friend. Strange I know. Maybe there are 2 things that I shouldn't have put in... But it is rated T and they are in there teen years so...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't been around lately. Got busy with school and other stuff and the future of this series that I'm doing on Rahne, that will be going though the evolution of her mutation and I've reading up a bit about her as well, background**, **its from the comics, I'll be going to be giving an explanation in the story about her for that researched up on her. I think what I'm doing with her history might actually work out, or at least I hope it does. I'm just doing her history before she came to the institute nothing more - that bit goes to those who know her character.  
**

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\ The new and improved**

"So you took her to Elkura forest," Professor-X said to Roberto, looking interested.

Was that the name of the wood? Roberto hadn't tell me the name of it when we were there.

At the moment we were in the professor's study, accompanied by Mr Logan standing beside him with his arms folded and scowling at us.

Bobby, Sam and Jubilee had told that we weren't around and Logan noticed that the van was missing.

Roberto and I decided to stick to the truth instead of the plan we had discussed in the van since Mr Logan might have been able to tell if we could be lying. He knew that Ray had lied to him last week when he had fried the elevator down to the danger room. Well it could have been a bluff, but still.

Roberto explained to them that he had taken me to the forest that Miss Monroe had taken him, Amara and Jamie and wanted to take my mind off of what had happened to me last night.

"Do you believe it helped you?" the professor asked me. He wasn't angry, but interested.

"Yes," I replied. "I actually didn't think about what had happened to me at all when I was out there."

The professor hummed in thought. "Do you feel more at ease when you're out in places like that?" he then asked. I nodded. "It's part of my mutation I guess, but I had always felt like that even before my powers had even developed."

The professor again looked thoughtful then looked back at Roberto. "I wish you had come to me first about this idea of yours," he said, a small frown forming.

"Well, I didn't think you'd go along with it professor," Roberto said, scratching the back of his head, sounding sorry.

"I could have." He then frowned. "You, driving however. No. You could have asked Miss Monroe or Scott to take you out and to come and pick you up."

"I guess I could have," Roberto said thoughtfully, as if the thought had just entered his head. "Sorry professor."

"It's alright Roberto, but I am going to let you off with a warning this time on taking the van since your trip helped Rahne," he said smiling in my direction. "You look a lot better than you did earlier."

"Thanks professor," Roberto said with a grin.

"Don'tya think I shou ge a trainin session with them though, Chuck?" Logan asked, cocking his head in his direction.

That made me stiffen and I could see that Roberto was nervous as well. Hopefully not!

"I did give them a warning Logan," the professor reminded, looking up at him. "And there trip has clearly helped her."

Mr Logan looked at me and hummed. So he had been told what had happened to me. . .

"They did take the van," he reminded with a frown and then looked over at Roberto. "An Sunspo ere hasn got his license ye."

The professor hummed. I hoped he wasn't going to ahead it! "I think for now we should forego the issue," the professor said. "We do after all have to focus on whats going to happen later."

Logan hummed again, but didn't push the matter any further, but I could tell that he wasn't going to let it go.

The professor then looked serious. "About tonight however," his eyes went to me. "Logan, Ororo and a few others are going to be on alert this evening and are going to be ready encase anything happens and I'm going to have to ask you for your permission to keep a close eye on your minds so that Jean and I can notify them if anything of such happens."

I couldn't help but feel uneasy at that. I really didn't like my mind being surveyed.

"We will only be keeping an eye out for anything that might seem wrong; you have my word on that."

"Do the others know about this?" Roberto asked.

"Yes," he said. "I explained to them what was going to happen an hour ago. They have also agreed to have their minds looked over." He then looked at me questioningly. "And I can see that they were all aware of what had happened to you in your nightmare."

"Yes. I told Amara and . . . she explained to them," I told him.

"Bu it wasn somethin tha you wanted," Logan said, disapproving.

"Well, I guess its better that everyone does know. I mean, at least they're aware of what to expect if something like that happens to them."

The professor nodded in agreement.

Roberto gave him the ok and so did I after a few moments. I really didn't want it to be over looked, but to be on the safe side I agreed.

"Thank you," the professor said and at that moment my stomach growled and blushed in embarrassment. "You may go, ah, there is dinner in the fridge for the both of you."

"Alright, thanks professor," Roberto said, smiling at me as we turned to leave.

"You must be reeeally hungry," he said as we went down the hallway.

"Starving," I clarified. _Never! Ever!_ Was I going to go without food for so long.

"I'm glad we didn't get that training session with Logan," Roberto said as we went down the hallway, heading to the kitchen.

"He doesn't look like he's going to give up on getting one with us though," I said. "Did you see him back there?"

"Well let's just hope we don't," he said looking hopeful.

"Um, I'll catch up with you in a bit," I then said, as we were just arriving at the bathrooms and closed my fingers into my palm and used thumb to point towards the door to the lady's.

"Ok, see you in the kitchen," he said and continued on his way and I entered the bathroom.

Three minutes later I came out and went to the kitchen and as I approached I heard Bobby, Sam, and Ray and asking Roberto where we had gone and what we had been doing and instinctively I stopped as I was about to walk in and listened, wondering what he was going to tell them.

"We just hung out. That's it," he told them, and I heard him set a plate on the table.

"So, nothing happened?" Sam asked, expectantly and by the way he said made me uneasy. It was as if something _was _supposed to happen.

"Like what?" Roberto said, not understanding what he meant as well.

"Well," Bobby began, thoughtfully. "When a person likes someone they usually tend to–"

"No!" Roberto said loudly making me jump slightly as he and I realised what he had meant.

I was stunned on what he was implying. Did Roberto . . . feel about me that way?

"Nothing like that happened!" He told them. "Plus, I don't even think about her that way."

Well, I guess that covers it, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"You guys are idiots," Ray said to them heatedly. "Do you have any idea how that would a have looked like?"

None of them spoke.

"Wow," Ray then said, sounding like he couldn't believe something. "I knew that you guys were kind of stupid, but didn't know you were brain dead."

A small smile formed on my mouth at his comment. Bobby and Sam weren't that stupid. They were just . . . the jokers of the group? I suppose that was the best way to describe them since they seemed like that most of the time and . . . a little immature. Right now however, very immature. . .

"Hey, that's pretty harsh," Bobby said.

"Think about it. Rahne was really freaked out about last night and if Rob was to try asking her out it would have looked like he was taking advantage of her. Being manipulative, you know"

Ray . . . did have a point there, but couldn't help but frown as he spoke of me freaking out. I know I was upset about the whole thing but just didn't like him talking about it. And I was with Rob. Even though I didn't know for long I couldn't see him doing something like that."

"I'd never take advantage of someone!" he flustered loudly. "That's just . . . wrong! So wrong! _And_ _that_ _wasn't a_ _date_!"

"It could have been," Sam teased and I would have sighed in exasperation but Ray did it for me right at that moment.

"I just took her there to clear her head because _I care_!" he exclaimed.

I smiled, glad of what he was saying and glad of what he had done instead of what some creep would have done.

Roberto then sighed and then heard crunching. "Look guys," he then said, exasperated, once the crunching had stopped. "She's probably going to be along any moment, so, could yea just drop the whole thing."

"So, you _don't_ like her," Sam then asked, and I gritted my teeth at the "You're not attracted to her?" notion.

"_As. A. Friend_," he answered, emphasising each word with a bit of hostility.

"For now," Bobby sniggered after a moment.

"Ok, maybe I should tell Jubilee about that little ice sculpture you did of her," Roberto then said, getting very pissed off and he wasn't the only one but the ice sculpture of Jubilee made me furrow my brow.

"Hey, I just did that for practice," Bobby said, sounding somewhat embarrassed and making Sam laugh and I heard Ray give a small chuckle.

I grinned. So, Jubilee has a secret admirer. I wonder if I could use this information to get Bobby to not play any jokes for a while.

I knew black mailing was wrong, but what would Bobby or Sam do if he had something on me?

My stomach then grumbled loudly again at that moment.

"Did you hear that?" Bobby asked.

Crap!

I quickly walked into the room. Hopefully the growling of my stomach had got them to think that I had just arrived and hadn't been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh, hey Rahne," Ray was the first to greet, leaning against the fridge, followed by Sam and Bobby at the same time by the counter and then Roberto sitting at the table with a jug of water with two a glass filled with the liquid and eating a salad.

"Hi," I said to them and Ray was turned round and opened the fridge and took out the other plate with beef, eggs, turkey, lettuces and tomatoes. He then reached up the press where the glasses were and got one down.

"Thanks," I said gratefully as he gave me the plate and glass.

"No problem," he replied and I went over to the table and sat next to Roberto and filled my glass with water, sat down and begun to eat.

"So, did yea have fun today?" Bobby asked, his question directed at me and Roberto turned his head towards him, which was probably holding a frown.

I drank some water and then looked towards him. "Yes," I answered coolly and looked at the Brazilian with a smile. "Roberto really helped me out."

The mutant beside me looked at me, returning a grin.

"And where did he take you?" Sam asked deviously as we continued to eat.

I looked at Roberto. He hadn't told them anything while I had been listening and wondered if he cared if I did?

"If you want to tell them go ahead," he said lightly shrugging raising his fork with a sliced bit of tomato on it to his mouth.

Somehow I couldn't help but think that he was leaving it up to me to want to tell them. He probably thought that I'd want to keep it between the two of us.

I gulped down the lettuces I had being chewing with some water and I told them that we had gone to the Elkura forest.

"And what did yea do there?" Ray asked, curiously, while Sam looked dismayed, probably expecting we went somewhere else.

I thought about it before answering. Should I tell them what we did? Maybe I– . . . no . . . no, I won't.

"Um . . . as Roberto said," I answered looking at him, his knife and fork on his empty plate. I looked back at the three boys. "We hung out."

Sam's shoulders slumped and his mouth fell open. "You're not going to tell us what yea did!"

"Why should we?" Roberto asked, smiling broadly at them. "All you need know is that we had fun."

"Don't worry Sam," Bobby said playfully. "All I need to do is i–" He stopped talking at that moment, looking bothered by something. "I yai, yai . . . yai," he then said, looking like he had just said the most stupidest thing of all time.

I was the only one to tilt my head as we stared at him with utter confusion on our faces.

"Oook," Sam said, as we all looked at him weirdly. "What!"

Bobby groaned, brining his head up to his head. "Alright," he said taking it down, looking towards me, as if he committed some sort of crime. "I was . . . going to make a stupid joke of me icing the both of yea to your seats until you told us what you did, alright."

I tusked in annoyance. This was ridicules. I couldn't help but think of how weak everyone thought of me after what happened last night. Seeing my friend's dead was alarming and scared the hell out of me, but treating me like I was going to break out into hysterias every time anyone was about to say something relating to it just pissed me off!

"I don't care if anyone here is going to say ice or ice-man, ice-pop, ice-stick, ice-cream or something to do with ice! I'm not going to go into mental breakdown!" I told them angrily, almost shouting.

The top of my fork hit the plate with a _clang _and looked down at it. There wasn't any more food on the plate. I had been so focused on the others that I had hardly looked at it.

"I'll see yea later," I said with a growl getting up.

"Rahne, wait," Bobby said quickly, his voice full of regret, taking a step forward but stopped when I glared ferociously at him.

"Just leave me alone," I scolded and headed to the doorway. I stopped when I was about to leave and turned my head to look back at Roberto and saw that he was glaring over at Bobby as he, Ray and Sam looked at me, but didn't pay attention to their faces.

"Thanks again for today," I said to him and he looked back over at me and nodded silently, a small smile forming on his frowning face.

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

Once I was in my room I collapsed onto the bed and lay there fuming as I stared up into the ceiling. Stupid dream, stupid ice-man. . . Why couldn't I just have had a normal night's sleep with normal dreams like any other night?

I thought about what Jean had said about my friends looking out for me, but being careful on bringing up anything that had happened in the nightmare was just stupid. If they were going to say something about it I just wanted them to say it, even what Bobby was going to say.

I felt guilty with my attitude towards him, but only a little. It just pissed me off that they thought I'd be affected of what they might say.

I laid there for quite some time in my anger until my mind started to feel slightly drowsy and yawned. I was quite tired from all the walking I had done, but Roberto was right. It really was worth it. Oh, wait that was about the twinges of pain you felt in the back of your legs, which I'd probably be feeling in the morning and probably in my arms too, since I had used them on the hill when I was wolf.

I let out another yawn, which was much larger than the first and shook my head, clearing my mind. Maybe lying down on my mattress wasn't such a good idea.

There was suddenly a knock on my door and turned my head to look towards the door.

"Come in," I said sleepily.

The door opened and Jubilee's head appeared. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," I replied warmly, sitting up, crossing my legs across one another. I noticed for the first time a medium sized black bag in the corner of the door and wondered who owned it and then saw how Jubilee seemed to be a little tense.

"In you go," came – _Tabitha's voice_, on the other side of the door and Jubilee was then pushed into the room.

"Hey!" she said crossly, turning to face the grinning blond girl walking in after her, followed behind by Amara looking exasperated. "Tabitha, the both of you are starting to get along with one another again. Don't ruin it."

"Alright," Tabitha sighed. "Sorry about that," she said to the Chinese girl.

Jubilee grumbled in annoyance while I tried not to laugh at the both of them.

This morning they were at each other's throats, now I just heard they were making up just before hell seemed to break lose between them again.

I hadn't expected Tabitha to still be here. I thought she would have left hours ago. Maybe that was the reason why Jubilee looked nervous.

That thought left me wondering though when Jubilee turned to look back at me and walk over to the bed, looking nervous again, the others following behind. "So, what happened with you and Rob today?" she asked cautiously, as she and Amara sat down, while Tabby leaned against the wall.

"You don't have to tell us," Amara said, quickly looking at the Chinese girl, who nodded swiftly in agreement, but I could tell that she was eager to know what had happened also.

Tabitha groaned. "But we're dying to know," she said frankly and Amara and Jubilee looked at her unhappily. "What? It's the truth." The two other girls on my bed looked back at me with almost puppy dog looks.

"Alright, I'll tell you," I told them, sniggering at their faces.

Talking about today with them was different than talking about it with guys. It was more comfortable. Girls trusted each other a lot more than boys. Plus I could see why they would want to know, since I'd spent the day with him. Even I'd like to know if it had been one of them.

I explained to them where he had taken me. Tabitha seemed disappointed that he took me to the woods but they all understood why as I mentioned being part wolf. "Feisty," she said with wide grin as we laughed when I reached the point of him tricking me to race to the top and running up and jumping on his back.

I had told them everything. From the point of me suddenly losing my balance once I had gotten off him to the moment of when we went to the lake and faltered slightly when we had made our way around to the waterfall my mind wandering to us swimming in our underwear.

"And then?" Amara asked slowly, looking eager.

"Well . . . we kinda just talked some more really and headed back to the van then," I lied, hoping that I didn't look troubled.

"You paused," she said, looking suspiciously at me.

"Something happened out there," Tabitha said, standing over me, like a cop that was interrogating a suspect.

"Hey, If something did happen that she doesn't want to tell us then she doesn't have too," Jubilee said to them, which made me furrow my brow. It was unlike her to not want to find out something like this, but her expression turned malicious. "So what happened?"

"Ugh, why did I have just stop in mid sentence?" I whined, chastising myself, as the other girls giggled at her sudden change in attitude.

I didn't exactly want to tell them. It would've too weird. But wasn't that why we talked to one another about stuff like this?

"Alright," I sighed. "But promise me," I then said turning serious, bringing security into my voice. "Promise me that you won't talk about this to anyone outside of this room." They were surprised at the change in my tone.

Tabitha raised her right arm and laid the palm of her closed hand over her heart. "Promise," she said to firmly. The two other girls repeated what she did.

"Alright then," I said sighing and took in a breath of air. "We . . . got out of our clothes and–"

"WHAT!" They interrupted loudly all at the same time in astonishment and I realised without thinking of how wrong that had sounded.

"You had sex!" Jubilee asked her eyes wide.

"No!"

"But–!" Tabitha started.

"_No_!" I interrupted sharply, looking at her startled face and then towards Amara expecting her to say something too but she just stared silently in shock. "I didn't sleep with him!" I shut my eyes and brought hands up to my head in humiliation. "I started this all wrong, ok! Ugh, god. Now you know why didn't want to talk about this!"

I fell back on my back, my arms down by my side, thinking how stupid I was. I should have started from the beginning and not like that! Talk about awkward.

"Well . . . if yea didn't . . . do it, then . . . what were yea doing?" Amara asked cautiously.

"We went swimming," I told them. "And we weren't naked!" I added quickly. "Well, half. Ok, just let me start from the beginning, alright. And don't interrupt. I've embarrassed myself enough."

I recounted what had happened what had happened to them until I reached the part of us making up in the water and then having some fun.

"Whoa," Tabitha said after a few moments once I had finished, as she and the others looked weirded out.

"There must have _been_ a reason why you stayed though," Amara said looking perplexed. "I mean you could've left but you stayed and got in."

"I don't know," I replied wearily. I felt really confused about the whole thing, even when I retold that part to them.

Jubilee hummed. "What happened after?" she asked.

"We got out and lied on the grass while the sun dried us off," I said.

"Nothing else happened?"

I couldn't help but blush as I told them about checking out his body, making them giggle, including myself. I then mentioned to kiss I had given him.

"Aaaah, sweet," Amara said tenderly with a smile.

I wasn't dare going to tell them that I had been looking at his groin, let alone tell them that I had gotten slightly aroused. That was just going too far on the whol

"Do you like him?" Tabitha asked serious and not play acting.

Wow. First the guys were asking Roberto, now they were asking me.

I opened my mouth and the word "No" was on the tip of my tongue. But it didn't come out.

I thought about the Brazilian a lot at that moment, about other times we had hung out while around with the others. He had always been quite nice, fun to be around with, laugh with. . . My thoughts drifted back to the woods when I had decided to stay. . .

I focused back on the girls and they stared at me curiously and I wondered what my face looked like to them.

"Maybe," I said to them quietly, feeling confused about my emotions towards him. "But he doesn't feel the same way for me."

"How would you know?" Amara asked.

I told them about eavesdropping on the conversation between him, Bobby, Ray and Sam in the kitchen.

"He could have been lying," Tabitha suggested. "You know guys."

Jubilee hummed. "Maybe If we–"

"Please don't say what I think you're about to say," I said, turning sharply at her, thinking that she was going to pull some stunt that would confirm if he _was_ lying, which I doubted. "He made it perfectly clear in there."

"But what if he is?"

"He could be just confused, you know, and doesn't know that he is love with you," Tabitha said.

"As I said, he made himself perfectly clear."

"But you won't know unless we see," Jubilee said, grinning evilly.

I had enough of about me and turned to Tabitha. "So, how come your still here?" I asked.

Tabitha raised her index finger. "Ugh, ugh, ugh. Don't try and change the subject."

"Look, he doesn't like me, ok," I told them crossly and was surprised of how sad I felt at that moment. I sighed heavily and hung my head. "Look," I whispered pulling my head back up to look at them and they looked guilty for pushing the matter. "Can yea all just drop it?" I asked. They nodded.

"Alright, since you asked, I'm still here because I decided to stay around for my friends," Tabitha said after a few moments and gave her a small smile and wondered if she was just showing Jubilee that her loyalties were here as well. Nevertheless, I was glad. "You know, Jubilee had kind of had the idea of the four us sleeping together tonight," she then told me.

"Ah–" I began, not liking the idea of a slumber party, but Amara interrupted. "Encase your thinking slumber party, it isn't," she told me hastily. "It's if anything happens to any of us . . . we'll be together. . .

I could tell that they weren't doing this because of me and was glad with that, but it was actually a good idea. We'd be there for one another if something happens. If anything _would_ happen this time. . . Hopefully not.

As if on cue, I yawned again at that moment.

"Plus you could use a bed and not a sleeping bag anyway," Tabitha pointed out seriously and Jubilee nodded in agreement.

I looked at the clock on my locker beside my bed and it showed nine fifty-five. At that moment I didn't care about falling into a dream that had my friends dead and the ice-man. Well . . . maybe a little. But I needed sleep!

Jubilee went to get her things and Amara and Tabitha changed into their pyjamas while I went to wash my teeth.

The black bag had been Tabitha's and had all she nodded inside it.

When I had returned from the bathroom they were all changed and Jubilee and Tabitha had their sleeping bags lain out across the floor and Tabitha was talking to Jubilee of how much she would look like Samara out of the film **The Ring **with her hair hanging over her face and I shuddered at the thought of the girl as I went over to the wardrobe. That film _really_ creeped me out.

"That is one scary movie," Amara said.

"Yeah, but can you picture Jubilee's hair hanging over her?" Tabitha said excitedly as the Chinese girl narrowed her eyes at the blond girl. "You should really go as her if there was a Halloween dress up party next year. What do you think, Rahne?" She then asked as I pulled an over sized black tee shirt out of closet.

I tilted my head thoughtfully as I looked at Jubilee waiting for my answer and hummed, closing the door to the wardrobe and thinking about her hair hanging over her head and down her front and wearing a white gown.

She actually would look like Samara.

"She's right actually," I confessed going over to my bed and laying the shirt on the bed and starting to undress.

"High-five," Tabitha said to Amara with a grin, raising her hand and the girl did so.

"Yeah, well I don't like the idea of dressing up as someone that intends to wait for seven days to kill someone for watching a video tape. Why couldn't she just kill someone right after they watched it instead of a phone call saying "_Seven days." _Why wait that long to kill someone? It's kind of stupid don't you think?"

"Well, maybe it's because she stayed alive for a week in that well," I said with a shrug turning my back to them and taking off my bra and picking up the over sized shirt to pull it over my head.

"I suppose, but waiting that long would probably drive me crazy"

"You'd look great like her though," I told her, turning back to face them and Jubilee looked thoughtful, as if considering the idea after all.

"Alright guys," Tabitha said. "Shut eye time."

Amara and I got into our beds as Jubilee and Tabby got into their sleeping bags and few moments later the lights were out.

My eyes remained open with some difficulty for some time as I thought about the danger of closing them, but the drowsiness finally overwhelmed me and I sank off to sleep.

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

**Well that's it for now. Feedback would be appreciated for dialogue mistakes and construction mistakes, etc.  
**


End file.
